


The House

by Allalternate



Series: The Neoverse [1]
Category: The Neoverse
Genre: But they my children, F/F, For the cousin of my friend, I'm going to hell but not without you, M/M, Other, dear me they need some biscuits and a serious dose of CHILL, everything is gay, if that even makes sense, these kids are not even kids anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalternate/pseuds/Allalternate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Jude, extraterrestrial beings, a haunted house and horrible teenage years ahead. In short, two internet friends fall in love and get to meet for the first time during a student exchange. Horror and mystery follows suits.</p><p> Non canon story I wrote for the cousin of a friend, which is also a friend. Hope it's not too boring or generic, The story was originally way darker, but I didn't want to sadden my ass yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [REBECCA (aka daughter of America)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=REBECCA+%28aka+daughter+of+America%29).



> EVERYTHING IS GAY SORRY BUT eh eh NOT SORRY

-"bloody hell!"

Jude yelped as his teacup - _tragically_ \- crashed on the wooden floor of his room.

-"what's wrong?" Asked his friend on the other end of the video call, adding the signs just so he could understand.

Jude sighed loudly as he grumbled "I dropped my cuppa", exasperated as this one was his very favourite. Since this morning, which had came way too fast for someone like him who doesn't really sleep, he had been unprecedentedly unlucky. The day had started with his cat dying. Well, she wasn't really his, merely a street cat lost in the forest or something, that happened to come back every once in a while to mend food, and get some well deserved love from the lonely teenager. This morning, he had found her dead on the pavement of his very expensive front door, and to see the old feline like that was an injustice to his poor heart, thus why he had insisted in burying her in the graveyard right behind the mansion. Why that graveyard was there, is another story for another time, but Jude had a special bond with the morbid place, long forgotten from anyone or families who had left their deads there. You see, the young heir of the Duvall family had the power to see ghosts, and to communicate with them. For the longest time, they had been his only friends, and even today, they are the ones who raised him. But even since the death of his dear parents, who had been placed each 30 feet under a grave, he had never, ever seen them. Because of that, Jude had developed a certain aversion for them. So today, in all his bad luck, Jude decided to burry a stray cat under his parents' gravestone, because yes they are assholes and this poor old cat deserves a nice and cosy place in cat's heaven.

But what he did not expect, what that at that precise moment, a storm found to rage upon his head, and a very suspicious thunder bolt to hit the very icon of his youth, the one and only weeping willow®. The tree lit up with a crack, fire making its way up some branches as the whole thing came down in a sad "womp", crushing a part of the old cemetery, earning screams and protests from the disturbed ghosts. Shaken, stunned and even a little scared, Jude slowly putted down the shovel he had in hand, abandoning his work and the cat to rush back inside the secure but empty mansion.

As he carelessly discarded his soaked overalls, the young man told himself that this was by far his worst day, of all. Well, there was also that time when he confessed his wasted feelings for a very nerdy dork, but that's something else. A social suicide and a destroyed cemetery were two different things.

After that, Jude made himself tea, putted on his PJs and left for his room, but not without the inevitable toes slamming in the wall, it was very, VERY painful, but it did not stop him from reaching the dim comfort of his sanctuary. Once there, his friend Evie contacted him, which brings us to the present.

As he picked up the remains of the favoured cup, Evie told him everything about the new girl at her school. She apparently came from far away, and looked pretty intimidating and mean, but once Evie started to talk to her, and learned her name -Ivan-, they quickly became friends.

-"if you want, tomorrow is Monday, and I could invite her over. She's nice, and surprisingly open minded, even to all the OTP shits. I could introduce you?" She had stopped signing what she said, instead fumbling with her hands in front of the screen. She was rarely nervous, but then, she didn't have a lot of friends, people usually preferring being distant from her and her... Particularity.

Jude smiled to reassure his friend, and had understood everything even if since this morning his hearing had gotten worst -it happens in times of rain, and let me tell you that it rained a lot-.

-"if you'd like, I would really appreciate. You've been telling me a lot about her since Tuesday, so I guess you two are really an asset, uh?"

-"don't worry bro, no one could ever take your place!" She snorted as she signed 'bros for life', which he also quickly mimicked.

-"but enough about me, what's been eating at you? You look like crap. And I mean it, you _really_  look like shit, bro"

Jude sighed, because he would have to tell the disastrous tale of his day, and because he knew that the new of the old weeping willow purred down would also put her in an equally morose state. He was about to answer, when his phone started ringing. He would have missed it if it had not also been on vibrate.

-"oh well if you would look at that, I have a phone call to answer from..." His jaw dropped and a blush crept to his face when he read the name on the screen.

-"what?! _What_!!? Who is it!!!" Yelled his friend, moving her head around from the other side of the screen as if it couldn't help her see anything. Her eyes dropped to his face, and then her expression dropped. "Oh wait, I know _that_  face." She sighed "alright then, text me when... You're done talking, I guess" and ended the video chat on that.

Jude was left with a ringing phone, and the burning desire to just answer, but also the creeping feeling he should just crawl into a corner and die there. Each time they talked, he made himself a total idiot, and he cursed himself again and again. Maybe today's his payback day, as if Satan was being like 'hey kid stop bothering me, I got shits to do and souls to burn'.

With a sharp intake of breath, he declined the call, but answered with a text.

**_Heeey bro, sorry my hearing's worst today lol, but we can text if u like._ **

To his surprise, the answer was nearly immediate:

**_Oh ok, it's fine tho! But nah, I'd rather speak 2 u. Skype?_ **

**_Alright :-)_ **

Jude started up the program as he reviewed the video call, the stupidly perfect idiot with his overbite and locks appearing in poor definition in front of him. He looks way too exited, even gesticulating his hello in a manner that should have not been legal as it was too energetic. Jude suddenly felt very self conscious in his pyjamas, even a little ashamed that he did not even take the time to brush his hair, or anything.  
Energy drained from all the cells off is body, but feeling his heart speed up at the enthusiasm of his friend, Jude giggled out of his control and grinned at the screen -what? Love does strange things to your brain-.

-"BRO!! You will never guess what's up!!!" said Andy, in his all too energetic behaviour.

-"well I don't know, but you seem kinda happy about it bro, but do tell me before you wet your pants" Jude cursed himself yet again for not being able to stop his mouth from saying all the stupid things he should not. What was it that Evie called him? Motor mouth? What a stupid nickname, perfectly fitting for him though.

-"hump, alright, I'll tell you! I've been able to keep the secret since Friday, but today I had a meeting at school so it's p-r-etty official: okay, you ready? Hold on to your butt!" And with that, Andy shoved in his camera a pamphlet with 'U.K.' Written in big white letters with a plane circling the British flag, and this being the only thing Jude could see. "TADAA!! Did not see this coming, did you? Hah!"

Jude could only stare at his screen in disbelief, for as long as it was permitted before Andy started to worry at the lack of response.

-"bro? You still with me?"

-"oh fuck"

-"yeah!! Isn't it just THE coolest thing?!"

-"oh shit. wait what does that mean?!" Jude cursed his brain for not being able to process the information, and his face for turning bright red, and his ears for not understanding everything. Jude internally made a note to make a list of all the things he cursed in the future, that could be entertaining.

-"what, did your eyes stop working too?? Sérieux? Anyway!! My school is organizing a student exchange thing, and thanks to my fantastic intellect and smooth talking" he took a pose, looking at the camera and wiggling his eyebrows," well I got myself one!! Isn't it amazing!!! I'm going to the Royaume-Uni, I'll be with you bro!" Andy's excitement only prickled as he voiced his every thoughts. Then his smile dropped of a notch "wait, does this makes you not happy?"

-"no it's just that, uh, well, you know I live very far into the forest, I doubt we'll even be able to see each other..."

Andy groaned and threw his head back as he rubbed his eyes "wait, but you can't just tell me that now!! I'm going to exchange with this girl from Sussex, she's even from the same school as you!" Andy was now showing is displeasure with his infamous pout. Jude was always trying to find a reason to push back the inevitable, but this time, he couldn't hide.

-"listen bro... I'm just not sure if... After what happened..." He trailed off, not sure how to phrase is thoughts and his face stern that had never been redder. Things have been weird between them ever since Jude told his friend how he felt, but none had had the courage to admit it.

-"...oh" Andy looked down at his hands understandingly. A blush dusted on his ebony cheeks, and he was at a lost for words. An uncomfortable silence took place. Jude felt like crap to let down his bro like that, to ruin the moment yet again, and then he promised himself to always be there when his friend needed it, feelings aside.

-" so when are you coming? Soon enough I hope?" He asked lightly, letting all the stress and pressure slip away. He wasn't going to let their friendship end because of his selfishness. Get a fucking grip Jude!

Andy's eyes shot up to the screen, with a sparkle that seemed to not be deemed in any way by the pixels. His signature goofy smile returned and he bounced some in his computer chair.

-" so... I can come? You're not... You okay with this?!" He grinned from ear to ear, and Jude would lie if he said his stomach did not do a flip at the sight.

-"uh yeah, of course! Are you sure you're ready to take in my fantastic and very expensive house? I bet you won't even survive the first night!" He laughed, but his mind suddenly very aware that he never told his Andy about the cemetery, nor the...ghosts. He was pretty sure he was the one one who could see them too.

-"pffff whatever bro, if it makes you feel better to think that"

-" Jesus alright I see wanna bet?"

Andy looked suspiciously at his friend through his cheap webcam "bet on what? That your house is **haunted**? _Wooouuuuuh_!! Ah ah ah!"

Jude couldn't keep the smile off his face, thinking just how a surprise it will be for Andy when he discovers the truth. Well this promised to be entertaining.

After that, the conversation drifted into a natural path, the two young man who hadn't talked to each other in a long while, now returned to a happy rhythm, which they were comfortable with.

Later that night, when they had hung up, Jude texted Evie to signal to her that Andy was coming for three month, and that they had made up. Though she was sleeping, and he did the same -for once-, this time easily falling asleep after the visits of his long gone grandma, and he had asked if it was normal that he could see the dead. To which she had replied:

-" _My dear juju, the heart can do unconceivable things with its power only. Yours is pure, caring and it has an unconditional love for any living being in this world. Don't ever let anyone tell your that your feelings and emotions are worthless, and if to you, we are real, then I can tell you that it is true. I am so sorry you have to live this alone my dear child, so sorry..._ " Her ghostly voice faded away as he reached his dream world. That night, Jude dreamt of pretty clock works, burning leafs and cats' amber eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude had planed his friend's arrival like he would plan his funerals. The whole house had been in a petty state ever since the death of his parents, and he never bothered to speak to any of the old personnel; they had left long ago. So now, Jude found himself pitiful and desperate. The whole mansion, in its totality three floor, was covered in dusts. Ghosts were now inhabiting the long corridors, and empty rooms... Quite literally. The whole place had turned into a morose, dire and grey home. Jude wasn't very proud of the state he left the garden turn into, a real jungle.' He had to cross everyday, sine it was all around the house. Heck, even the portal had become all rusty and old. Hell no, Jude was not to let his friend stay in this Joanie of horror -even if he quite liked it that way- and had an entire month to clean everything.

Luckily enough, the old souls occupying his backyard came in handy, since they helped with everything. Well, as much as spectral entities could. They dusted the whole place, which finally looked less like an abandoned mansion now that it had been freed from the layer of dust, and suddenly the whole house had seemed to be renewed with an energy it had lacked for too long already. The heavy blanks were drawn, washed, the floors mopped, the beds made, the lamps lighted, and the garden taken care of. The mansion now looked decent, livelier and way less creepy, though it kept that mysterious and baroque atmosphere so characteristic to the place. A week later, when everything was ready for the arrival of Andy, Jude became increasingly restless. He couldn't stop thinking about what he would do once his friend would be there, what to wear, how to speak, where they should go, etc. In the end, Jude bought a whole pile of touristic pamphlets, girly magazines and journals, which he did not read at all. Spending his weekends pacing around his room, worried and fastidious. Everyone was impatient to finally meet the boy who could put Jude into such a state!

When Friday finally arrived and that Jude woke up late, he was panicking. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gay, I told you.


End file.
